Painfully Beautiful Music
by Wendy012
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers has forever known she wanted to be a different cellist, to make a break-through in the classical music scene. When she is given this chance, she must join up with a rock star, a rock star that will bring painful memories to the surface.
1. New Opportunity

Title: Painfully Beautiful Music  
  
Author: Wendy (smartee012@aol.com)  
  
Summary: AU. Buffy Summers has forever known she wanted to be a different cellist, to make a break-through in the classical music scene. When she is given this chance, she must join up with a rock star, a rock star that will bring painful memories to the surface. How will she ever forgive? And will she be able to love to forgiven?  
  
Rating: PG-13....for now....  
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first, and PLEASE give me the credit.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is the ownership of Joss and his excellent crew. There is no profit made from this, this is purely for fun. A/N: For those who don't know, Peabody is one of the best musically/artistically centered colleges in the U.S.maybe even the world. It is a part of Johns Hopkins.  
  
PROLOGUE - Peabody Institute  
  
It was a sunny day in Baltimore City, a beautiful day. Buffy Summers was sitting with her orchestra friends in front of the music building, under the refuge of a great oak tree's shade.  
  
"Did you hear about that guy called Spike?" Willow asked in between her sandwich munching.  
  
"YES!" Cordelia exclaimed, her hair moving wildly, happy to gossip. "I mean, what kind of name is Spike anyways?" she asked with a touch of distaste.  
  
"Sup.Sup.Supposedly, he broke into the storage room and stole someone's dampit. And of course, their instrument cracked," Tara explained her head down and eyes focused on the bag of potato chips in her hands.  
  
"That's so awful! Know whose instrument it was??!?" Willow, her eyes big and round with shock.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. You know how humid the music building is," Cordelia said flipping her hair back.  
  
"So, you don't know whose poor instrument got cracked?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, but Spike was kicked out of school because of the incident. He says he did it on a dare," Tara told them.  
  
"Really! Those rocker kids need to grow up. It's a wonder how they even got into the school," Cordelia superiorly said.  
  
Buffy, sitting with her knees tucked up to her chin, was fazing everything out. All she could hear in her head was, "My cello. Mommy's cello," repeating over and over.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: New Opportunity  
  
Buffy was setting up her music and her cello in the studio, the very expensive studio that she had to beg her father for.  
  
After Peabody, with her talent and her teacher recommendations, Buffy auditioned for the Cleveland Orchestra and made the cut. However, Buffy felt that she must try to reach for her dream. She quit the job after 3 years of experience and was trying to kick start as a new, fresh solo cellist.  
  
Just as she was about to sit down and start her practice, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Damn." Buffy swore under her breath.  
  
Slowly, putting her cello and bow down to the floor, she walked casually to the door and opened it. In front was a man whom she had never met. The man was a tall, dark man with a blue suit on and briefcase in his hand. He seemed to be a bit anxious and was shuffling around.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Buffy Summers I presume?" the man said in a rehearsed voice.  
  
"Yes. And you are.?" Buffy asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh! Yes, how rude of me. I am Charles Gunn. You may just call me Gunn," Gunn said with a casual air. "I am here to present you with a proposition Ms. Summers, one which I am sure will spark your interest."  
  
"Hummmmm.Gunn is it? Well, unless this had something to do with me on stage alone, I doubt it'll interest me." Buffy said, getting tired of the man named Gunn and really to get her practice started. She started to walk toward her cello on the floor.  
  
"How about two people on the stage Ms. Summers?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Keep talking," Buffy asked with her back towards him, her interest stirring.  
  
"My boss, Mr. Howard Boorne, would like to sponsor two of the best out and coming artists to collaborate together. He has already chosen a male artist in the rock genre and he hopes to have you collaborate with the man with your cello music to make a fresh appearance to the music scene," Gunn explained with admiration towards his boss.  
  
"A rocker?" Buffy inquired with distaste.  
  
"Yes. He feels the two genre, classical and rock, collaborating will result in fantastical music with a fresh face," Gunn said.  
  
"I'll think about it," Buffy said after a hesitant silence.  
  
"Here's my card. Contact me when you've decided," Gunn said handing her a business card from his inside jacket pocket. Turning around, Gunn left himself out the door.  
  
Locking the door after him, Buffy sank down against the wall.  
  
"This is it," she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
A/N: sorry for how short this first chapter seems to be. Please be kind. This is my first shoot at writing fanfic. Anyone that would like to help or give suggestions is welcomed to email me at smartee012@aol.com. Me being a cellist and pianist, tried to make this as much realistic musically as I could.  
  
Dampit (or those who didn't know what it was): an item that is sort of rope- like. It dampened with water and then put into a string instrument (i.e. Cello, violin, viola, or bass). It is to keep the humdity constant. Humdity could seriously damage a string instrument, by cracking and splitting and such.  
  
I.E.humidity in the music building at Peabody is horrid!!!!! Really.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! =) 


	2. Comtemplation

CHAPTER 2: Contemplation  
  
"Yea Willow! I know, but work with a rocker? And what if? Just what if the whole thing is a flop?" Buffy asked; head bent to fit into her phone while cleaning her cello clean of rosin residue.  
  
"But, wouldn't you just feel better to take the chance?" Willow answered. "What if it's just what your career's been needing and you regret forever that you passed the opportunity. When you first got the opportunity you were just so positive.that this was it. 'Ya know?"  
  
"I know. But afterwards, I was just so uncertain.just like I am now," Buffy whined into the phone.  
  
"Buffy, seriously. I would literally bend over backwards to have the opportunity that you have in your hands really. But on the other hand, nobody wants a violist that has no talent do they?" Willow asked with scorn.  
  
"Willow! Don't say that! I know how talented you are. Your chance will come," Buffy exclaimed. Buffy has never heard such low confidence in Willow. And the fact is, Willow was great, although she might think otherwise.  
  
".But Buffy. Everyone's made something of himself or herself. Cordy. Tara. You. Even that guy named Jonathan that no one paid attention to in class. Me? I'm just stuck in the gutter, stuck in Baltimore with the Baltimore Orchestra. I mean they're good and all but nothing compared to say, the Cleveland Orchestra," Willow said, getting quieter until all she was at was a whisper.  
  
"That still doesn't mean you don't have talent!" argued Buffy with passion. "Your one of the best violists I have ever meant, and not just because your one of my bestest friends."  
  
In the background, Buffy could hear yells.  
  
"YEAH! I'M COMING! LET ME GET OFF THE PHONE FIRST!" Willow screamed back. "Sorry Buffy. I've got to go. Oz and I have tickets to get on Lady Baltimore. Crab night!" Willow explained. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"  
  
"Yea Will, go have fun!" Buffy said wistfully. "And tell Oz I said 'HI'."  
  
"Ok." Willow replied. "Oh, and Buffy? Just grab it and don't look back." Willow simply stated before hanging the phone up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What to do. What to do." Buffy mumbled over and over again as she paced across the studio.  
  
Ever since that man named Gunn had come three days ago, everything had been hazy and unclear for Buffy. At first it seemed an easy decision. Just take it, right? Nope. When it came down to it, Buffy just didn't work well with rockers. They just seemed to have come from a different planet.  
  
Classical and rock? "That just doesn't mix," she thought. Talking to Willow just seemed to push on the side of taking the opportunity. Willow didn't seem to grasp the 'rocker' part of the equation that was making Buffy so hesitant. And thinking about it more, it just seemed reasonable to Buffy to grab the opportunity, but then in the back of her mind all she could hear was, "What if? What if it's a repeat?"  
  
As she thought of this, her head wandered off into the past, the past of heartache and pain. After a couple of minutes, Buffy shook her head, clearing it of unclear, unwanted thoughts. Only thought in her head, "I must move forward; I can't let him affect me this way."  
  
Grabbing the phone, Buffy hastily dialed the number printed on the small card that had been obviously folded and unfolded many times and over.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Gunn? This is Buffy Summers," Buffy said into the phone.  
  
"Yes, well.Gunn. I've decided to join in on the collaboration," Buffy said quickly.  
  
"Yes, I know it's final."  
  
"No, I won't back out."  
  
"Yes, I'm free tomorrow."  
  
"To meet the rock star?"  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"Yes, I know where Café Bagel is."  
  
"The one near Safeway right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. Café Bagel. Next to Safeway. 3 o' clock pm," and Buffy hung up the phone with a satisfied click.  
  
Staring onto the phone, Willow's statement reverberated in Buffy's head:  
  
"Just grab it and don't look back."  
  
"Well, I've grabbed it, no going back now," Buffy said to the empty studio.  
  
Tbc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. It is still pretty short for a chapter.but hey! It's longer than before. Again.please review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Btw: the Lady Baltimore is a ship in the Baltimore Harbor.  
  
Disclaimer: Café Bagel', 'Safeway', and 'Lady Baltimore' do not belong to me.the stores are just making a cameo in the fic. =) Same with Buffy and the crew, all Joss's. Please don't sue me! :] 


	3. CafeBagel?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy or anything related. I do not own Café Bagel either. It is just a setting in the fic for a while. Please don't sue. :]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: Café... Bagel?  
  
Dressed in slim-fitting white slacks with a peasant top blouse, Buffy was dressed comfortably as she was entering Café Bagel. With her purse hanging from her shoulder, Buffy looked around the small shop hoping to catch a view of the rock star whom she was supposed to meet or Gunn.  
  
The café seemed to be bustling with activity. In the table in the back corner, there was a group of high school girls giggling and enjoying their snacks of coffee and pastry. Near the counter sat a man alone, reading something like a novel, who had bleached blonde hair. Cringing in distaste, Buffy looked away. In the front there was an elderly couple, sipping their coffee and reading the day's paper. People were going in and out, grabbing coffee and trying not to spill the hot liquid.  
  
As Buffy sat down at a table near the elderly couple, a group of loud boys bustled in and head towards the girls in the back. Giggling girly giggles loudly, the whole group left, coed to another location. While Buffy was watching this, Gunn entered the café.  
  
"Hello there Ms. Summers," Gunn said friendly.  
  
"Why are you just sitting there?"  
  
"I was waiting for either you or the rock star Mr. Gunn."  
  
"Just Gunn please. And the rock star? Isn't he here already? He told me he was waiting for you."  
  
"I haven't seen him anywhere. ... And I've been waiting for about 5 minutes already."  
  
Gunn turned around, looking around the small café for any sign of the missing rock star. As he was scanning the store, his eyes landed on the bleached haired man.  
  
"Why there he is! No wonder you couldn't find him, with his face in a book or another."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked in surprise, double taking.  
  
"Yes, there's William there."  
  
Gunn swiftly started to walk over to the man, Buffy slowly trailing him. Gaining her composure, Buffy managed to make a big smile and started to catch up to Gunn, walking towards her new partner.  
  
When they reached the man, he slowly lifted his head from the article in his hands, a smirk on his face. "Oi. You've managed to find me I see."  
  
'Wow! A British accent. I could get used to this,' Buffy thought as she heard him speak. Wait no. Totally platonic relationship with partners only.  
  
"Good to see you too William. This woman here is Buffy Summers. You will be collaborating with her for the duration of this job."  
  
"Hello. Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you William" Buffy said putting out her hand. "... And your last name?"  
  
"Giles luv. William Giles the third. Leave out "the third" if you please." William said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, now that you've been introduced, I think I may leave now," Gunn said quiet sternly.  
  
"Yes Gunn. You leave me and the bird here alone," William said checking Buffy out confidently.  
  
"Ok, then. Bye to both of you. Remember that the debut concert of this collaboration is November 6. That gives you both little more than a month. Good luck to you both," Gunn said before leaving towards the door.  
  
Looking a bit flabbergasted, Buffy reluctantly took up the seat across from the table from William.  
  
"Well, now that the introductions are over and done with, why don't we start our work?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
  
"Do. You. Have. A. Boyfriend. ?" William repeated slowly as though he was talking to a child.  
  
"No. Not that's it's any of your business."  
  
"Well, I believe it is pet since we'll be working to together for this bloody big project."  
  
"... What does that ha..."  
  
"I'll have to know about your schedule won't I?" William interrupted.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And no boyfriend means more time pet. More time means more work with me," William finished with a smirk on his handsome face, a very handsome face with cheekbones to die for Buffy realized. Catching herself in this thought, she shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'm busy right now and I have somewhere to go to. Maybe we can meet tomorrow to talk more about this?" Buffy said, pointedly ignoring his pervious comment.  
  
"Sure luv. I'm free at night tomorrow."  
  
"Ok then. How about 8-ish? Here's my address." Buffy said, scribbling him her address quickly on a nearby napkin.  
  
"It's a date luv."  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: thanks for all the kind comments. =) I'm so happy. This chapter is longer than the others so I hope you all enjoy. School has started for me...but I hope to write and post a new chapter soon.  
  
-WENDY--------- 


	4. Restlessly Waiting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy or anything related. I am just playing with these wonderful characters. Please don't sue. :]  
  
A/N: sorry.no B/S interaction in this chapter! o.O  
  
--------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4: Restlessly Waiting  
  
It was 4:00. William was lying back in a large leather couch with his guitar leaned against his leg. Stretching his arms out in front and then placing them behind his head, William let out a yawn and restlessly glanced at the clock hung on the wall adjacent to him.  
  
"That's about the twentieth time you've looked back at the clock," Xander stated as he glanced at William from above his music composition book, which he had been scribbling in profusely for about thirty minutes already.  
  
William had been home all day. He had nothing to do. Staying at his loft which he shared with his band mates, Xander, Matt, and Jared, William had been restless and been annoying Xander to the max since Xander, the keyboardist, had been hit with inspiration and had been intensely trying to scribble all the notes down on paper.  
  
"Why are you home?" Matt asked William as he entered the main living room with a sandwich in his hands.  
  
"Why? Can't a bloke stay at home when he has no where to go?" William retorted.  
  
"YEAH," Xander said with sarcasm, "You're never here, much less in the afternoons," Xander added.  
  
"Bored."  
  
"So, when are you going to start working on that collaboration with the classical?" Xander asked, his pen down, as he seemed to have been finished with his composition.  
  
"Tonight supposedly."  
  
"Supposedly?" Matt asked with mild interest in his voice as he continued to eat his sandwich in the lazy-boy seat.  
  
"Well mate, I've got to say that this cello-playing girl is quite the looker."  
  
"Didn't know there was classical music playing girls that were 'lookers' as you called them," Xander answered.  
  
"Who is she?" Matt asked.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
  
"Hey! Didn't she go to Peabody while we were there?" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Dunno. I didn't know many classical kids. Didn't even know that cello's owner. You remember?" William replied off-handedly.  
  
"Yeah." Matt replied monotonously.  
  
"Well, I'm bored. I think I'll hit the music store and kill some time. Maybe I'll go to the club too," William said. "Wanna join me anyone?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Xander replied, as Matt said "No," at the same time.  
  
"Ok. I'm out then," William said, packing up his guitar and standing up. Slinging the guitar strap on to his arm, William left through the front door with nothing on his mind but a clock.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After hitting the music shop with nothing to offer, William quickly retreated to the club. Jared was already there, crowded by a group of young girls, and for 6:30, there were many people occupying the club. The club was dark and smoky and for the most part, loud. People were dancing to the loud, fast beat music that was not fitting for the light world outside while others were just occupying a table, watching, talking, and drinking. Seeing William enter the club, Jared acknowledged his presence by giving him a nod of the head and wicked grin towards the girls.  
  
William, not wanting company and wanting to be alone, found a bar stool in a dark corner and ordered a beer.  
  
"Bloody American beer," William thought as he took a big swing from the bottle of beer.  
  
Having nothing to do, William started to look out into the dance floor. Gradually, he started to faze everything out and was basically staring out in to a nothing on the dance floor.  
  
"Hey man, why didn't you join me up there?" Jared asked with a friendly hit on his back from behind him.  
  
"Didn't feel up to it mate," William answered, wondering how Jared had managed to part himself from the group at all.  
  
"So, what are you doing here man?" Jared asked. "You usually don't come here until much later in to the night don't you?"  
  
"Nothing to do. Bored," he replied, still staring out on to nowhere particular. Shaking himself out of the faze he asked Jared, "Is our studio free right now?"  
  
"Well, usually it would be occupied by me... if you know what I mean, but yeah, I'm out here aren't I?" Jared asked with a grin.  
  
"Ok mate. Well I'm off to back there. Think I'll take a nap or something."  
  
William stood up and started to the studio behind the stage. Ignoring the stares of both women and men alike admiring him, he went across the dance floor. Unlocking and opening the door to the locked studio, he promptly headed for the couch and fell into a glorious slumber as he thought, "Waiting for something really takes a lot out of a bloke."  
  
----------------------  
  
3 hours later:  
  
"Hey man, wake up," Jared said, shaking William. "Come on, I've got a girl out there waiting," he said with enthusiasm and urgency.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ok," William said groggily as he was waking from a slumber.  
  
Gaining consciousness, William abruptly stood up and asked, "What time is it mate? WHAT TIME??"  
  
"Uhhhhh," Jared said taking first glance at his watch, "It's almost ten," Jared answered.  
  
"WHAA?"  
  
"Almost ten," Jared repeated before he noticed that William had already run out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks to those people who are leaving me reviews and such. Those reviews are the only things that are pushing me to continue this fic. Also, thanks to Spyki_gurl for archiving this fic at her relatively new site: . AND yay! This is the longest chapter yet. I'm going to try to write and post the next chapter by tomorrow. Cross your finger everyone! =) 


	5. Nightly Start

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy or anything related. I am just playing with these wonderful characters. Please don't sue. :]  
  
---------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5: NIGHTLY START  
  
Buffy was in her studio, which she lived in. Having nothing to do, she had decided to watch something on TV. There was nothing to watch on TV other than old black and white reruns of I Love Lucy, of which she had watched already.  
  
One hour ago, Cordy had called for a night out in the town; after all, LA was a busy city during the night. Of course, Buffy had refused though, still waiting for her new partner, William Giles, to arrive so they may start working. Mean while, she had started preparing by gathering music, which she found interesting and thinking maybe they could incorporate some of it in to their collaboration.  
  
After shuffling through million of music pieces in her collection, Buffy's eyes were tired and hurting and her hope fled. He had yet to arrive and Buffy, getting tired of the music and her hopeless work, had turned her attention to the television. Wearing her comfy yummy sushi pajamas and holding a small pint of Ben and Jerry's with a spoon, she was sprawled on the couch watching the old classics.  
  
'RRRIIIICKKKYYYYYY!!!!' Lucy moaned and yelled for like the fiftieth time already.  
  
"Oh-my-god!" Buffy said laughing hysterically. Suddenly there was knock at the door.  
  
Thinking, "I wonder who it is," instantaneously before she yelled, "Who is it?" towards the door, Buffy started to get up. Opening the door before the person answered, Buffy glanced at the person and tried to look indifferent and cool while inside she was absolutely seething with anger. About to close the door again, Buffy stepped forward but the big strong of hands stopped the door.  
  
Looking guilty stood William outside the door. Observing him under cool eyes, Buffy slightly gave as she noticed his red cheeks, heavy breathing, and rumpled clothes. 'What's wrong with him?'  
  
"Luv, I'm so...*pant*...sorry," William started.  
  
"...Didn't mean to be...*pant*...late."  
  
"...Fell asleep..."  
  
"Please...Don't close...*pant*...the door."  
  
"Huh? Wha--? Nevermind. William, it's late, I'm tired. Why don't you go home? Not exactly in a good mood right now."  
  
Catching his lost breath, William repeated with clarity, "I'm sorry luv. Fell asleep a while ago; friend woke me up. The night's young pet, maybe we could still work a little and work tomorrow too."  
  
Without thought Buffy answered hastily, "No. I'm just really not in the mood to work William." Then thinking for a minute added, "And tomorrow? I have plans with friends that'll last all day I think."  
  
"Well, I don't have plans for the rest of the night so how about I work while you pet, relax?" William asked with a small smile.  
  
"I insist," William added before Buffy had a chance to say no.  
  
"We can work later on in the week."  
  
"I'm sure you've already started. Only fair I get some work done too luv, don't you agree?"  
  
"No, really. It's fine."  
  
"Come on luv, I won't bother you," William said at last before inviting himself into the studio and walking past Buffy. Buffy, surprised, went after him as he went around the studio. Fingering small items and circling the studio many times over, Buffy followed and placed everything which he touched back into the spot which she had designated for it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm looking around," William said.  
  
"No, you need to get out."  
  
Seating himself in front of a box of music William said, "Wow, this is quite a collection pet."  
  
"...And lookie here, you've got rock too," William exclaimed, holding up a book to Hendrix.  
  
Grabbing his, Buffy started to pull. "No, you can't be here right now. What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Oii-! Working here pet. Working on our collaboration. Seems to me you've left the door open pet, better go close it before little bug start coming in."  
  
Noticing the difference of stature and size, Buffy sighed heavily as she stomped to the front door, obviously defeated. Closing the door, she leaned her forehead against it, eyes closed, desperately wanting the night to be long over...or at least wishing she had gone into town with Cordy.  
  
"So, I see you like Hendrix," William continued, not noticing Buffy's dilemma behind him.  
  
"Present from my pop-loving younger sister," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Good taste for a pop-loving bird huh?"  
  
"Just a famous person she thought was cool and a classic, the girl doesn't even listen to him. Just gave it too me saying classical music was boring."  
  
"Kids today," William responding, clucking his tongue in disapproval.  
  
Slowly, Buffy turned around and walked over to the couch. Sitting on the couch with her knees to her chin, Buffy draped a shawl around her and turned her attention to the chase Lucy was giving Ricky on television. Using the remote, Buffy increased the volume a bit.  
  
"I see you like classical television too."  
  
Trying to ignore him, Buffy didn't answer.  
  
"Bloody American telly. Only things worth watching are soaps I tell you," William continued.  
  
Buffy let out a snort and was obviously trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Oii-! Don't smash telly you haven't watched," William said, actually sounding really indignant.  
  
"Don't need to watch 'em to know they're trash," Buffy said at last, starting to enjoy the banter a bit.  
  
"Well, pure art I tell you, especially 'Passions'."  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said, returning her attention to the television.  
  
After 30 minutes of looking through mostly classical music, William started to get bored.  
  
"Buffy luv. I think I'm basically finished with this stuff."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Actually found some interesting pieces."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What do you think of incorporating some of these theories and themes?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Pet, do you have any suggestions? Ideas?"  
  
A sound of soft snoring is what William heard in response to the question.  
  
Smiling, William arose from his place on the floor. Walking over to the couch, he notice Buffy curled into a ball, sound asleep.  
  
"Pretty tired little bird aren't you?" William asked quietly followed by a low chuckle.  
  
Getting the fallen shawl from the floor, he covered her. Pushing her hair back a little, William enjoyed the view of an innocent Buffy. Turning off all the lights, William then left, locking the door behind him and feeling immensely satisfied.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: heyy everyone! =) How's everyone liking this longer chapter? I promise I'll try to make it even longer next time. Sorry for the late update. School. Homework...yea, the usual...including laziness. Hopefully new chapter might be up by next week? Might not be out by then though. Don't get our hopes up. AP gov is killing me. xp  
  
-WENDY------ 


End file.
